Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a miniaturized image lens assembly applicable to the electronic products.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, a demand for optical system has been increasing. A photosensitive sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the optical systems have gradually evolved toward a field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, mainly adopts a structure of four lens elements or of five lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have been increasing rapidly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the first lens element usually has positive refractive power and the second lens element usually has negative refractive power. Therefore, this combination tends to result in excessive curvature in a peripheral region of the lens elements. Accordingly, it is not favorable for being applied to the portable electronic products featuring high image quality.